


Klaus is okay

by Fourfivesix



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Five Hargreeves isn’t the only intelligent one in the family, Klaus Hargreeevs is smart, Klaus Hargreeves is a Good Brother, Vanya Hargreeves is a good sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourfivesix/pseuds/Fourfivesix
Summary: Klaus moves out at eighteen.





	Klaus is okay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it’s a little rushed or brief in a lot of things. 
> 
> I’m tired haha and I wrote this quick bc I just felt like writing my bby. 
> 
> Very very very vague mentions of my oc Luca but you don’t really need to know who he is or how he relates to Klaus unless you want to, then I have two stories with him in it.

The Hargreeves children were an odd bunch. Combined with their issues and powers, no one could ever call them normal. Maybe Vanya, but that was quickly ruled out between the others before they even knew she had powers. The seventh member always acted strange and snappy when she didn't have her pill at the same time every morning. Reginald said it was for 'anxiety issues'. Klaus, after taking a handful, ruled that out quickly. 

Vanya snuck a couple to Klaus once she realized they made him calmer. 

"Listen to me!" One of the ghosts snapped. 

Klaus slipped the pills into his mouth.

The relief was almost instantaneous. Of course Klaus knew it was a mental thing, that he was already addicted to the feeling of the high, but he just didn’t care. Whats the worse that could happen? He would die? Ha! What’s so bad about dying? 

A nagging voice in the back of his head told him it was painful, that he would never be able to touch anyone ever again. Klaus took another sip of the bourbon he stole from father. He hated when that voiced talked to him. It sounded like...him...but not? It was a little different from his own voice but not really. It didn’t feel like it was his own voice. It felt like someone else who he was literally imagining saying it. Not one of those disgusting ghosts though. Maybe it was his conscious, telling him what he already knew. All of his issues ran deep, he knew, and death wouldn’t necessarily solve them. It would actually just bring him closer to one of his biggest issues—his powers. 

Ugh. 

He’s too sober for this psychological/psychoanalysis bullshit. 

Anyways....back to Klaus’s siblings, they were an odd bunch. None of them were really together anymore. The only two who actually interacted was Luther and Allison and they had some weird pseudo-incest thing going on that no one wanted to touch with a 100ft pole. 

Klaus shivered. 

He wanted out of this. At eighteen, even he knew that being homeless wouldn’t be better than this, but he wanted to try. So that jumbled up story is how Klaus ended up peaking his head into Vanya’s room. 

She looked up when he cleared his throat. “Hi.” She said, soft tone, like usual. 

Klaus stepped into his sisters room. It was a little bigger and more plainly decorated than the quotes and poems scribbled everywhere in his own room. He wasn’t sure why he had the smallest room of all of the children. Probably because father wanted him to live up to his potential and earn a better room. Still, his room was like a very small walk-in closet. Or like a bathroom. 

“I’m leaving.” There wasn’t anytime for easing into the conversation. “I’m telling you because you’ll care. Unlike literally everyone in this house, you listen and I think enjoy my company. So. Thank you.” 

Vanya seemed taken aback. “Why...are you leaving?” She asked, leaning forward with surprised eyes. 

Her brother shrugged, not making eye contact. “I want to see if I can make it in the world. Get an education or something. A job. Find love. Have a life. You should too,” Klaus looked up. “Pursue that dream of being a famous violinist. You definitely can, if you keep working as hard as you’ve been doing.” 

Klaus startled when Vanya let out a sob. 

Her tears flooded her eyes and spilled over like a too-full glass of water. She stood up and captured him into a tight hug. Awkwardly, Klaus wrapped his own arms around her. They talked often, but Klaus hasn’t hugged someone since he was like six. Pats on the back and an arm slung over a shoulder doesn’t count. 

“I love you Klaus. Please be careful.” Vanya mumbled into his chest, sniffling before and after the simple but meaningful words. 

Nodding a little, Klaus responded. “...I will. I can’t promise anything but I have Ben,” He glanced over to his brother, who was standing there with sadness drawn on his face. He did nod at Klaus’ words, though. “And I’m cutting off on the drugs.” 

That was true. Since he was fifteen Klaus had been sneaking in a lot illegal substances and consuming them in less than an hour almost everyday. Lately he’s been dialing it back, mostly just smoking weed and snorting coke occasionally. It wasn’t that bad. 

He was getting there, alright? 

Vanya pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Suddenly becoming shy again, she muttered an ‘okay, goodbye Klaus’ and wiped her eyes. 

Klaus muttered his own goodbyes and walked out of his room. He had a life to life. 

And he did life that life. He applied for an online college, saying he was homeschooled all his life. He got in, and Majored in Biology and Psychology and minored in Engineering (Five wasn’t the only smart one). He got a job in the Biotechnology field and helped kids in therapy. Klaus had a good life until he was twenty nine and ten months, where he figured out his father had died. 

He relapsed.


End file.
